completely different
by be slytherin
Summary: what happens when two completely different people have to shair their everyday lives together.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. It's be slytherin here and I'm adding a new story obviously. Just to tell you.  
Love, peace and be slytherin.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey harry!"  
  
"Hey Hermione I heard the news." Harry said giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"What news?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you stupid or something Ron, Hermione got prefect."  
  
"Oh, well, I all ready figured that out."  
  
They headed to the gryffindor table and waited for the first years. As the first years came in they were sorted one by one. Ron was almost asleep until the food appeared and he smelt it.   
  
"FOOD!"  
  
After they ate Hermione headed up to the prefect common room and found that all of her stuff was there.  
She was very surprised that the 5th year common rooms were much better than the 4th year ones. There was satin bed spreads in the colors of the slytherin and gryffindor. There was one huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower.  
  
'Oh, this the life.' Hermione thought.  
Draco entered the common room at that time and looked around.  
  
"Not to shabby?"  
  
"Not to shabby are you crazy it's perfect!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sharing a room with you. My father is-"  
  
"Oh, shut-up about your father. That's all you talk about."  
  
"EXCUSE ME, DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP MUDBLOOD."  
  
"Yes I did for one and for two we need to get some rules here first don't call me blood and I won't make your year a living hell."  
  
"Whatever granger. Fine you don't diss my family and I will be nice."  
  
"Deal." They shook hands and headed to their dorm room and unpacked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
so what do you think?   
REVIEW. 


	2. the bathroom

Hello. It's be slytherin here and I'm adding a new chapter obviously. Just to tell you.  
Love, peace and be slytherin.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That next morning Hermione woke-up and headed up to the tub.  
She let her hair down and jumped into the bubble bath. She sat there with her eyes closed and Draco walked into the bath room right as hermione went under water.  
Draco sat there flexing his muscles in front of the mirror and then he took his shirt off right as Hermione came to surface.  
'Oh, my god he got a body' Hermione tingled all over.  
  
"I called dibbs on bathroom already."  
  
"Oh, sorry Hermione."  
  
"Wait a minute you just called me Hermione and said that you were sorry."  
  
"I figured that I better bring up my bargain part of the deal." Draco similed and turned on his heel and left Hermione being very dumbstruck.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing?" Hermione thought out loud.  
  
After many hours of pampering her-self Hermione finally got out of the tub.  
  
She grabbed her notes and headed to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
Hermione came to the common room exhausted she collapsed on to the couch and pulled out and a book and eventually fell asleep.  
  
About ten minutes later Draco came in and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully and he picked her up with no effort and brought her to her dorm room and laid her on her bed. He the regrets what he next did he kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
  
'Draco has a soft side.' Hermione said to her self-smiling. (She was awake the hole time.)  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW! Please please. Tell me what you think. 


	3. the eaters

Hey, it's be slytherin here. Just to tell you. Lol!! So I hope you like my new story. Here's the next chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the plot J.k. Rowling has that privilege.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
that next morning Hermione woke-up with a huge smile on her face and headed down to the common room practically skipping.   
  
"Why and you so happy granger?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh, no reason I just slept very well." Hermione giggled.  
  
'Does she know' Draco thought.  
  
"Well, I'm off to class." Hermione said running out of the common room.  
  
Transfiguration-  
"Now to day class we are going to practice on transforming these birds into other animals."  
Professor Mc gonagall said to the class.  
Then professor Dumbledore's voice echoed the whole school " Please all students return to their common rooms and all prefects make sure that they get there."  
  
"Oh, dear." Professor Mc gonagall mumbled.  
The class headed out mumbling what could have happened.   
  
"Hermione you have to know what is going on?!" Ron whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry Ron but, I don't but, I know where I can find out."   
Hermione ran up to the gryffindor common room then up to the boy's dorms. She rummaged through Harry's trunk and found the map.  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Hermione whispered and taped it with her wand. The map appeared and people were everywhere.  
  
By that time Ron and Harry were up in the dorm room and sat beside Hermione on Harry's bed.  
  
"Death-eaters everywhere. I know that they are looking for malfoy I just know it." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, let them find him." Ron said.  
  
"Are you crazy or something? If they find malfoy then malfoy is going to go after all the muggle borns in this school." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Go and find malfoy."  
  
"But, he is probably in the slytherin common room and how are we suppose to get in there?" Ron asked.  
  
"There are many advantages of being a prefect, I know all of the passwords to all the common rooms, and he is probably in the prefect common room anyway."   
  
"But, there is one problem, he's not in either of them look." Harry pointed to the map. Draco was on the run he was running from a trail of death-eaters. Toward the prefect common room.  
  
"Come on." Hermione grabbed them and started to run toward the prefect common room. They hid until Draco came in to view. Hermione popped out and grabbed him and pulled him in to the Dark corridor.  
  
"Be quite, it's me Hermione." She whispered.  
The death-eaters passed the corridor and they ran the opposite way to the Prefect common room.  
  
When they entered Harry and Ron were amazed.  
  
"Like I said being a prefect has it's advantages." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I bet my father is out there looking for me." Draco muttered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry the professors will find them and get them off of hogwarts grounds." Hermione reassured him.  
  
"May-be tonight's going to be fine but, what happens when he-who-must-not-be-named comes back?"  
  
"Don't worry Draco you really need some sleep go to bed."  
  
Draco headed to bed and Ron and Harry slept on the couches and Hermione headed to her dorm hoping that everyone would be all right.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Death-eaters run. Lol  
  
Review. please 


End file.
